Fallout 3: PAW Patrol
Fallout 3: PAW Patrol is a PAW Patrol version of Fallout 3 created by SmokythePolicePup. Release Date: June 10, 2015 System: XBox 360 Characters *Smoky as The Lone Wanderer *Craig as James/Dad *Bandit as Three Dog *Gail as Catherine/Mom *Mayor Humdinger as President John Henry Eden *Killer as Colonel Autumn *Snowdrop as Doctor Li *Blizzard as Dr. Braun *Kailey as Sarah Lyons Plot The introductory sequence introduces Smoky to his father Craig, a doctor and scientist in Vault 101. Craig frequently makes comments about Smoky's deceased mother Gail, and her favorite Bible passage, Revelation 21:6, which speaks of "the waters of life". The main quest begins after Smoky is forced to flee Vault 101 when Craig leaves the vault, throwing it into anarchy and causing the paranoid Overseer, the leader of the Vault, to send his security force after Smoky. The search for Craig takes Smoky on a journey through the Wasteland, first to the nearby town of Megaton, named for the undetonated atomic bomb at the center of town, then the Galaxy News Radio station, whose enthusiastic DJ Three Dog aka Bandit gives the player the moniker of "The Lone Wanderer". Smoky travels to Rivet City, a derelict aircraft carrier now serving as a fortified pup settlement. Here the player meets Doctor Snowdrop, a scientist who worked alongside Craig. Doctor Snowdrop informs Smoky of Project Purity, a plan conceived by Gail and Craig to purify all the water in the Tidal Basin and eventually the entire Potomac River with a giant water purifier built in the Jefferson Memorial. However, continued delays and Gail's death during childbirth put an end to the project, and Craig took Smoky as a newborn to raise them in the safety of Vault 101. After investigating the Jefferson Memorial, the Lone Wanderer tracks Craig to Vault 112, and frees him from a virtual reality program being run by the Vault's sadistic Overseer, Dr. Blizzard. Craig and Smoky return to Rivet City, and Craig reveals he sought out Blizzard for information on the Garden of Eden Creation Kit (G.E.C.K.), a device that contains the components needed to finally activate Project Purity. Craig and Doctor Snowdrop lead a team of Rivet City scientists to the memorial with intent to restart the project, but the memorial is invaded by the Enclave, a powerful military organization formed from the remnants of the pre-War United States government. Craig floods the project's control room with radiation to stop the Enclave military leader, Colonel Killer, from taking control of it, killing himself (but Killer survives), his last words urging his child to run. The Lone Wanderer and Dr. Snowdrop flee to the ruins of the Pentagon, now a base for the Brotherhood of Steel and now known as the Citadel. With Project Purity still inoperational even with the Enclave occupying the site, Smoky travels to Vault 87 to find a G.E.C.K. and finish Craig's work. Smoky finds the Vault to be a testing site for the FEV (Forced Evolutionary Virus), and the source of the Super Mutants in the Capital Wasteland. After Smoky acquires the G.E.C.K., the Wanderer is ambushed by the Enclave and captured. At the Enclave base at Raven Rock, Smoky is freed from his cell by the Enclave leader, President Humdinger, who requests a private audience with him. En route to his office however, Colonel Killer defies Humdinger's orders and takes command of the Enclave military, ordering them to kill Smoky. Fighting his way to Humdinger's office, Smoky discovers Humdinger is actually a sentient ZAX series supercomputer who took control of the Enclave after their defeat in Fallout 2 on the West Coast thirty years ago. Humdinger wishes to repeat the plan of then-President Goodway using Project Purity, infecting the water with a modified strain of FEV that will make it toxic to any mutated life. This plan will kill most life in the wasteland including pups, but the Enclave, due to their genetic "purity" as a result of their isolation, will be immune and free to take control of the area. The Wanderer, provided with a sample of the new F.E.V., is given a choice to either leave peacefully or convince Humdinger to self-destruct the entire base. The Lone Wanderer escapes Raven Rock and returns to the Citadel. With the knowledge they possess, the G.E.C.K. and the means to activate Project Purity, the Brotherhood assault the Jefferson Memorial, spearheaded by a giant robot named Liberty Prime. In the control room of Project Purity, Smoky confronts Colonel Killer, and has the choice to persuade him to give up or kill him. Dr. Snowdrop informs Smoky that the purifier is ready to be activated, but the activation code must be input manually, and also that the control room is flooded with lethal amounts of radiation. The Lone Wanderer is forced to choose between sending Kailey of the Brotherhood inside the extremely irradiated purifier or entering himself. Whoever enters into the chamber inputs the code hinted at through the game, that being 21:6, and dies from a radiation spike. If the "Broken Steel" DLC is installed, Smoky survives if they activate it themselves, but they also have the option of sending one of their radiation-immune companions to enter the code and start the purifier with no casualties. Smoky also has the possibility to enter the F.E.V. sample into the water prior to activation, having adverse post-ending effects on the game's side quests. Category:Fanon Category:Video Games Category:Fanon Video Games Category:Games Category:SmokythePolicePup's Video Game